In recent years, so-called radio-controlled timepieces which receive a standard radio wave to automatically correct time have been widespread. (Patent Document 1). Recent timepiece models have improved appearance because an antenna for receiving the standard radio wave is now contained in a housing of a timepiece body, and resin-made housings have been replaced by metal-made housings due to improved reception performance of the radio wave. Furthermore, the radio-controlled timepiece has been used as a small size timepiece suitable for a female user.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 8-201546
The radio-controlled timepiece incorporates motors which forcibly change indication with an hour hand and the like to correct time. There is a problem in the motors that while they are driving, electric or magnetic signals for driving the motors may vary and the variance of the signals cause noise signals which may enter the standard radio wave and be received by the antenna. Receipt of the noise signals may lower the antenna's reception accuracy or detection accuracy of the standard radio wave as an original reception target. This may make it difficult to reproduce time information held in the standard radio wave at a desirable accuracy and exert unpredictable effects on the automatic correct function for the hands.
The radio timepiece also generally comprises a plurality of motors independently for an hour hand and for minute and second hands. In recent years, the timepiece has come to offer a large number of functions, and a timepiece with an LCD for indication of various types of information in addition to the motors has been popular. However, the radio-controlled timepiece is susceptible to noises from an internal noise source such as a motor or an LCD.
In view of solving the above problem, the present invention aims to provide a radio-controlled timepiece which can reduce an influence from a noise signal occurring inside the timepiece.